King Of The Island
Sun was shining bright during a late afternoon on a distant beach at the shorelines of Rainforest District. That beach was quite far from the more populated ones at the area, but it gave a great view to the nearby sea, and proved to be the most peaceful little beach out there. The only two mammals there at that moment were Nick and his darling wife Judy, who were having a day off together at a beach together as usual. This time, they wanted a more peaceful spot just for the two of them, where they could share some private, loving moments together. Nick had been in a very good mood recently too. Not only had he gotten a big raise at the ZPD, but he had also been hanging out with Judy´s family, babysitting her younger family members. It always brought so much joy to him, although not as much as the presence of his rabbit. Considering Nick already a part of her family, Judy really appreciated what a family man he truly was. She loved spending moments like that with him just as much as the one they were currently about to have. Judy and Nick were approaching the water itself while holding hands. He looked kindly at the rabbit, who was a very attractive sight in her skimpy light purple bikini. Judy thought Nick looked very nice in his green speedos too. “I hope the water is warm enough”, Nick thought as they got closer. “The last one there is a slowpoke!” Judy squealed eagerly, running a bit until she hopped to the waves, enjoying the touch of water around her fur. Nick joined in, and started having fun with her there. They wrestled and splashed like playful teenagers in the water as usual. “I got the upper hand again!” Judy smiled, glomping her husband. “That´s why I always call you a sly bunny”, Nick said, enjoying the way Judy held him. For a while, they just kept laughing and splashing water, until they noticed something on a horizon, which made them look surprised. It was a quite small but nice-looking uninhabited island, about the size of the ZPD HQ. There were several palm trees and a lagoon on it too. Judy and Nick looked at each other, both having the same idea. They didn´t see little islands like that often when they were on the shore, and wanted to pay it a little visit. They swam a short trip to there, with Nick carrying Judy via a piggyback ride until they came ashore. When they arrived to their destination, it looked wonderful. “Hmmm….the sands are cleaner than in any beach I´ve been at myself. It´s almost like nobody has ever been here before”, Nick wondered as he helped Judy get down. “And look at that lagoon with the waterfall, as well as the coconuts! Wow, a completely undiscovered island, and we found it!” Judy looked around the island admiringly. Nick smiled as he had an idea. “Well you know what they say, finders keepers. We discovered this island, so it´s now ours. From now on, this will be our very secret holiday getaway place. I hereby name this the Wilde Island, and myself as its ruler!” he declared dramatically, for he already liked the place a lot. Judy laughed, liking where it was going. “Wilde Island. An absolute monarchy, eh?” she asked. “Maybe….but only if you want to be my Queen”, Nick put his arms on her shoulders. Judy nodded at the suggestion. The two started immediately checking the place out, and loved every moment of it. From its tropical plants to the waterfall and a rock underneath two palms, it was like the definitive paradise island. The kind of place where they´d enjoy their stay for a long time. “Look! Coconuts!” Judy pointed at a tree. Nick lifted her on his hands as he helped her get some. “Bring a couple of me too, will you?” he asked. Hours passed. The fox and his wife had really a great time on the island, acting as its only inhabitants. With nobody to bother them, it was like pure paradise. They not only ate the fruit that was available on the island, but also created clothes fit for the theme that the two replaced their swimwear with. For her husband, Judy did a leaf loincloth while she made a hula-style grass skirt and coconut bra for herself. Both of them were very satisfied by the result. It was a lot of fun, even though the place didn´t have any ice cream stands or other usual comforts from Zootopia. Just the company of each other was enough for them in their “very own little island”. As the sun was setting, the two sat on a rock above the small lagoon and gazed at the sunset together. The way it looked from there made was better than anywhere else in the peninsula. “We´re so far from civilization, yet I already feel like being at home”, Judy sighed as she rested in Nick´s arms. “Home is where the heart is, after all”, he held her by the waist. The fox could feel how warm her fur still was after all the fun they had been having. Judy clasped his paw, looking at his smiling face and handsome figure. As enjoyable as the paradise island was to her, just the presence of her husband was the icing on the cake for her in it. He touched her closely with his tail and let his paw travel gently across her body, gently stroking the fur of the beautiful rabbit everywhere, from her tail to her belly button. She looked absolutely delighted as she felt his touch. Behind the two, Nick had also carved their initials in a heart on a palm tree, symbolizing how this had now become a secret holiday getaway for these lovers. Nobody knew about its location but them, and it was only theirs to enjoy. Just like how Nick and Judy only belonged to each other. “You´re the most fair flower in this paradise”, Nick stroked Judy´s ears, where he had placed a lily flower onto. “It takes only someone like you to make me bloom…just like how you always make me feel happy”, Judy gave him a feminine smile. The sunset was now at its most glorious as it created an orangeish hue around the whole rock. From afar, one could see the silhouettes of the duo holding each other. “Oh, it´s getting late. We better get going soon…but would a little dip in the lagoon just with you be too much, oh king of the island?” Judy asked. “Not at all. I´d love that too, my dear”, Nick smiled. Judy hugged him tightly and kissed his snout. She had a feeling this would be the highlight of their stay on the island. They got out of their tribal attire as they dived into the cool yet pleasant waters of the lagoon in their natural state. Whereas their previous swim before going to the island had been more playful, this one was more intimate and loving. Nick and Judy held each other snugly as they went underwater for a while, feeling the bliss of the depths as they nuzzled. It felt almost liberating to them in a way, as all they could see at that moment was each other´s loving faces. Slowly yet strongly, Nick´s muzzle moved towards Judy´s lips, eventually touching them amorously. She returned the favor with pleasure, as they begun a long, romantic kiss underwater. To Judy, this was the highlight she had been waiting for. Peace, relaxation and love were the three things she always wanted from any vacation with Nick, and now she had gotten them. She closed her eyes in bliss while being kissed by the man she loved. After a while, the two surfaced while still in an embrace. Even though their fur was wet after that, the touch of Judy´s fur still felt so enticingly soft to Nick as they hugged. “I can´t wait for the day when we´ll visit this place again”, Judy looked around, seeing that it had already gotten dark there. “Neither can I, Carrots. No matter what worries us, it´ll always serve as a place where we can feel free and throw our worries away….but there is one place that does the job even better. Which is your arms”, Nick tightened the hug. “I love you, Nick”, Judy kissed his nose. In a few minutes, they were back on the mainland in their normal clothes, still full of that joyful feeling that their new secret place had given them. A brand new way to spend their vacation together in a simple yet unique and romantic fashion. Judy looked eagerly forward to visiting it again with the king of the island. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories in natural state Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Summer stories Category:Fanon stories